1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for providing contents, in particular, a method and an apparatus for providing the contents by using an identification code.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of wired and wireless communication technologies and the diffusion of network infra-structures, contents providers who produce and provide contents demanded by users are increasing. Users can be provided with contents from the contents providers by using various user devices such as smart phones, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), desk top PCs, and laptop PCs through various routes, e.g., a local area network (LAN), a radio-frequency identification (RFID), a quick response-code (QR-CODE), a ubiquitous sensor network (USN), a wireless LAN (WLAN), a bluetooth, and a zigbee.
Under the circumstances, contents providers have a burden of managing contents that correspond to the above-described various routes and user devices. In order to solve the problem, there has been suggested a method of managing contents by assigning a meaning-based code to each of contents.
However, if there are a multiple number of management systems by contents, or a new meaning-based code system is produced, analysis information therefor needs to be updated. If a single system has a multiple number of code analysis information to provide services, a server could undergo heavy loads, or traffic loads should be resolved.